


KOTLC characters play Among Us

by Doodledadawg



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Action, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cross-Posted on Quotev, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fanfiction, Gen, Updates on Tuesdays, also written by MarinetheFirst, and the poor squirrel in chapter 2 comes back to life, but biana isnt, but not too bad lol, but she doesn't have ao3, character death is only temporary i promise, crewmate, idk what else to add, impostor, some blood and violence, tam kinda sus, that squirrel is a main character, they all become ghosts, will tag as I write, wow that's an actual tag lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodledadawg/pseuds/Doodledadawg
Summary: What if the KOTLC characters were teleported to the world of Among Us?Updates on Tuesdays.
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Fitz Vacker, Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen, Tam Song/Biana Vacker, Wylie Endal/Linh Song
Kudos: 9





	1. Preface - Sophie

Sophie giggled as she chased Fitz and Keefe. She weaved through the dark crimson trees around Everglen, balancing tracking their thoughts with her mind and avoiding tripping on the undergrowth. Sophie could track thoughts well now: she'd been practicing a lot recently. Fitz's thoughts weren't noticeable at first, and she was barely able to find them when she started the chase (Keefe had been thinking about planting a muskog in his Universe Mentor's office). She could also hear faint whispers of her teammate's thoughts- Stina and Biana were guarding the base. She could also just hear Dex, who seemed to have gotten cornered by Marella and Linh on the other side of the forest. Tam and Wylie were circling up around them, unbeknownst to them, using Dex as a decoy. Sophie would have to go after them as soon as she caught Fitz and Keefe.

They were playing Base Quest, and the boys were almost to their base. The group of friends (and Stina) had decided to play a giant game of base quest at Everglen. Boys vs. girls. Sophie reached out, and just managed to tag both Fitz and Keefe at the same time.

Victory! They turned around, smiling and out of breath. Fitz laughed, panting. "Sophie— you've— gotten way too good at this game for-"

Suddenly, there was a burst of light, and a figure wearing a dark hooded cloak appeared. The feeling of victory from before was short lived. Sophie's breath caught in her throat. No . . . It couldn't be . . .

"Do not panic— I am not one of the Neverseen." The mysterious person said. "Simply… Someone else." They took a step towards the trio.

Sophie stepped back, into Fitz and Keefe. She grasped her home crystal, prepared to grab them and leap away.

"If you aren't from the Neverseen, who are you?" Keefe asked, wary. 

"None of your business." All three of them tensed up. "Now, you have two options. Either you come willingly with me or… I force you to come."

This was bad. This was very bad. Sophie would have leaped away at that very moment, but that still left 7 people alone with a more and more seemingly dangerous person. She could tell Fitz and Keefe thought the same, neither of them moved. Sophie considered reaching out telepathically to everyone.

"And a warning—if you choose to be forced to cooperate… you will be presumed dead again."

No. She couldn't reach out to everyone else, she didn't know what powers this person had. If they were a Telepath and could hear her transmit, she would basically be shouting 'Hey, all my friends are here!'

"So, which will you chose?"

"You're not giving us much of a choice," Sophie snapped.

"You have 5 seconds left to decide…"

Could they trap him? Maybe she could do a brain push and surprise him.

"4…"

That was too dangerous. What if they had a dangerous ability, like a Mesmer, or worse, another Pyrokinetic?

"3…"

What if they had a melder?

"2…"

They were out of time.

"Okay, okay, we'll come," Sophie hoped they could teleport away, where they were going, "But… where are we going?"

She could see enough of the mysterious figure's face to tell they were smirking.

"It's called… The Skeld."

The last thing Sophie saw was the figure raising their hand. Then the world dulled to black.


	2. Chapter 1 - Biana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple kinda sus

The ten friends arrived in a spaceship in different colored space suits. Biana was in purple, Linh dark blue, Fitz cyan, Sophie red, Keefe lime green, Dex dark green, Tam dark gray, Wylie opal (His spacesuit was constantly changing colors), Marella orange, and Stina pink (a/n: their team valiant colors!!).

Sophie startled, "You guys are here, too??"

Keefe groaned, "We thought it would just be us 3. It's going to be even harder to escape now."

"Where is this, anyway?" Biana asked. "What happened to Everglen?"

”I already told you. This is The Skeld. You will all be playing Among Us,” A figure in a black hooded cloak stepped out from the shadows, “Here’s how it will work. Two of you will be 'the Impostors.' Your job is to kill everyone before they finish their tasks or vote you out. They will become ghosts for the remainder of the round, then they will come back to life once the game is over. The rest of you are 'the Crewmates.' Your job is to try to either finish all of your tasks or figure out who the Impostors are before they kill everyone. If you think someone is suspicious or saw someone go into a vent -- something only Impostors can do -- you can call an emergency meeting. There will also be a meeting when someone reports a dead body." 

Biana tried to speak, but she couldn't, it seemed like something was preventing her from speaking. 

"At a meeting, people can vote others out. Any questions?" Sophie raised her hand. Biana wondered how Sophie would be able to speak. The figure pointed at Sophie. "Red.”

"How do we know that this isn't a trap?" Sophie asked, "Trick us into thinking this is a different world and then we all end up killing each other?" The figure sighed, and pulled out a knife, calmly stabbing a squirrel. The squirrel then died, since it had been stabbed. Almost directly after, an identical squirrel appeared. 

On Tam's lap.

He made what looked like a muted, closed mouth shriek, since he couldn’t make sound either, and pushed the squirrel off. The poor newly resurrected and newly rejected creature scurried over to Linh, and climbed onto her space suit, stopping at her shoulder. She smiled, petting it while Tam glared at it.

Meanwhile, Keefe looked like he was dying to say something, though he couldn’t.

"Any other questions?" the figure asked. Biana raised her hand, the figure pointed at her, and she felt her jaw unlock.

"Can my spacesuit be ✨sparkly✨?" Biana asked. She knew it probably wasn't the smartest idea, but she did want her spacesuit to be sparkly -- Sparkles make everything better, after all!

"No," the figure dead-panned, "Any other questions?" Biana raised her hand. 

"Is it a serious question this time?" 

Biana nodded, and the figure pointed at her.

"I think that the last question was a serious question, but how does the game end?" Biana asked

"The game ends if the Crewmates finish all of their tasks, the impostors kill everyone, the crewmates correctly vote both of the impostors out, or no one fixes an Oxygen or Reactor sabotage. If the crewmates finish all their tasks or vote the Impostors out, they win. If the Impostors kill everyone or prevent people from reaching the sabotage on time, they win."

"And, what do we get for winning?" The figure sighed.

"You can get a sparkly purple space suit -- "

"With a crystal flower?"

"Fine. And what does everyone else want if they win?" Sophie raised her hand, and the figure waved their hand. Biana assumed that meant that everyone could speak again.

"Can we leave this place if we win?" Sophie asked

"No, but what else would you want?" 

Linh wanted to have Princess Purryfins following her around, and Sophie asked for Iggy. Fitz asked to be able to have his ability back, but the mysterious figure refused. Keefe, obviously, asked for a spacesuit that showed off his hair (Which made Biana sigh at Keefe's obsession over his hair), etc. 

"Any other questions?" the mysterious figure asked. When no one responded, the figure waved their hand, and a screen appeared at the far end of the room. It said:

Your game of Among Us will start in 5…4…3…2…1…

At the end of the countdown, there was a flash of light, and the friends found themselves seated around a round table with a red button in the center. Biana found that she was sitting next to Tam. She blushed when he smiled at her. In front of her, angled so that only she could see, was a screen. Her heart sank.

Impostor. Your job is to kill off all of the crewmates, sabotage all of them before they can finish their tasks, and try not to be discovered. The other Impostor is Dark Gray.

Biana looked at Tam, who looked just like he usually did. But upon further inspection, she could see the nervousness in his eyes. She stood up, and the screen that had been in front of her converted into a bracelet, with the words:

Kill cooldown starts when all crewmates have left the table.


	3. Chapter 2 - Biana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple VERY sus

𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝟷~𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚜𝚝 𝚖𝚞𝚛𝚍𝚎𝚛

"Well . . . " Sophie's voice trailed off. She cleared her throat. "What would happen if we just stayed here and just tried to figure out how to leave?"

"Not going to happen," The figure in the black cloak had reappeared. "There is no way to escape from here. It is impossible to light leap, since all this light is artificial. Neither can you not teleport, as we are in outer space, and you can not teleport in outer space. Plus, you have to play 3 rounds, and if you use your abilities, the round doesn't count." Biana was about to ask "You can't teleport in outer space?" but decided not to waste any time. She looked back at the figure, but it had disappeared. 

"So . . . " Sophie's voice trailed off. 

"Should we split into groups?" Fitz finished her question.

Tam said, "Sure. I can team up with Biana, I guess?" Dex glared at him, but he sighed and agreed.

Sophie paired up with Fitz, but Keefe joined immediately, with a smirk on his face that said "it's funny you thought you two could go without me." The other groups ended up being Wylie and Linh, and Dex, Marella, and Stina. Dex didn't look happy to be in a group with Stina (Who looked equally as unhappy) but both grudgingly accepted that they should stick together.

The friends all headed off in different directions, with Sophie's group going to the hall with the sign that read "To Storage", Dex's group went to a room with a chair (The sign read "weapons"), and Biana and Tam were joined by Wylie and Linh in the hallway with the sign First door: Medbay, End of hallway: Upper Engine, to Reactor. 

Biana tried to vanish, but she couldn't. The light here must be really artificial, she thought.

The first place Biana and Tam went to was Medbay, where the found that they could open the vents in the ground. The two quickly slid into the vent and walked to Electrical.

They could hear voices coming from outside, and heard Sophie saying something like, "Really, I'll be fine. Go do that task in Storage." Then the boys were leaving and Sophie was walking slowly towards electrical. Tam seemed to sense Biana's reluctance to kill, and nodded toward the vent opening. 

WARNING: Description of blood and death, might be slightly creepy. Another version can be found here

He reached out his hand, and in it, appeared a knife.

Tam took a deep breath, steeling himself for the strike. Biana couldn't watch as her best friend's throat was quickly and cleanly sliced, eliciting a thud. Maybe Sophie had turned and spotted her at the last moment- realizing it was Biana, but she wasn't looking. 

That figure had better been telling the truth, she thought, Sophie, you better be watching me in ghost form right now, okay? No actually dying. You can't do that.

Tam quickly slid back into the vent, putting the knife away. We're going to get out of this place... she thought.

The pair vented quickly to Medbay, where they climbed out of the vent and stayed there for a few seconds. Then, the rectangular prism-shaped bracelets on their wrists transformed back into a screen, and said the words that Biana had been dreading:

Dead body reported: Cyan and Lime Green have found Red's body.

𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝟸~𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚎𝚎𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐

The group of nine were gathered around the round table they had started at first.

Biana let out a little scream. She couldn't help it: right on the center of the table was a spacesuit. Not just a spacesuit, though, a red spacesuit. With a person in it.

Sophie. Or rather, her dead body. On her neck there was a clean, red slit, and the wound was still bleeding, making parts of the table turn red. Blood spattered on the glass from the spacesuit that was covering her face, though it was harder to tell due to the red spacesuit.

Biana felt sick. She could hardly look at the table. But the worst part had to be the shocked, horrified expression on her friend's face. One of betrayal. Almost the exact same expression Biana had seen on Keefe's face during the battle on Mount Everest, or on Fitz's face when Alvar was revealed. The ultimate betrayal. Stabbed in the back. In the neck, to be precise. Take your pick. 

This is all my fault, she thought, but I had to do it. Is there any other way out of this?

Next to her, stood both Keefe and Fitz, shocked, hurt, and upset. Across the table, Linh looked close to tears. Marella was worried, and even Stina looked upset. Biana could tell from their eyes that they, too, were shocked and horrified.

She shook her head. No, I don't think there is. She steeled herself for the meeting.


	4. Chapter 3 - Biana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> da meeting!! :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> doodle: yes it's biana again. doodle likes writing from biana's pov, mostly because she's the impostor and i don't really know how to write from Tam's pov :) -doodle :3
> 
> (mari/editor: but technically it’s my job to make sure the story runs smoothly, so it’d be fun to try a Tammy POV)

"So, um, Sophie was just... murdered. This is real," Stina muttered, breaking the silence that had settled in to the room.

They all stared at Sophie’s corpse on the table. 

Reactions varied from around the room. Some were scared, like Linh. Some were uneasy, like Marella and Stina. Wylie looked grim. Dex was in shock. Fitz was gripping his fists and clenching his jaw tightly, so hard his teeth must be locked in place. And Keefe’s expression made it clear he’d already mentally beat himself up at least 4 times already for not staying by her. 

”W-w-where did you find her?” Linh managed to let out. She was across the table from Biana, and she duly noted that the silver-tip haired girl was leaning close to Wylie. Their energies naturally drifted together, and it was a little bit impossible not to ship them in the moment, dead best friend or not. Okay, maybe now wasn’t the time. 

Fitz replied, “We were all in Electrical, but we split up for just a second because me and Keefe both had tasks in Storage, and she had three in Electrical.” His hands were shaking, and his words carried resentment, probably due to the fact that mysterious Impostors (aka his sister) had killed Sophie in the mere seconds they were gone. “They must have used the vents, we would have seen them otherwise.”

”It’s my fault she got killed,” Keefe said immediately. “Fitz figured out his task immediately, but he had to wait for me because I couldn’t figure out how to empty some dumb garbage. If I hadn’t taken so long, Sophie would still be alive, and we would know who the Impostors were.”

That’s right, Biana thought, Keefe’s an Empath. He must have felt it when we attacked Sophie, he always said her emotions were really noticeable. Her breath hitched in her throat. What if he felt her betrayal? What if he knows it was me? But wait -- we can't use our abilities -- and I think there's a thinking cap in this space suit. But still, Keefe's abilities are super strong . . . And how would the guy in the cloak know that he used his abilities?

No. I’m just being paranoid. Sophie would feel betrayed if it were anyone, even Stina. Well, maybe not Stina. But anyone else . . .

“Don’t say that,” Stina said sharply, jolting Biana out of her thoughts. She thought at first that Stina had read her mind, but she realized she was talking to Keefe. “You can’t blame yourself right now, we need everyone to stay calm.”

Keefe didn’t argue, though he seemed like he still didn’t agree, but Stina took that as an A-OK.

“We started out pretty close together, but we ended up splitting up because of the tasks. We were all on the other side of the ship, in Navigation and Weapons. I was in O2 by myself,” she continued.

Dex and Marella nodded in agreement. “We weren’t technically together, but I saw them a time or two in the hallway, so I don’t think it’s possible that they took a vent.” Marella added.

”Biana and I were in the Medbay, and she happened to have a task that I can actually see, so I can vouch for her. I think it was the Submit Scan task?” Tam lied.

Biana studied his face. He showed no sign of his outright lie, and Biana would never look at him and think he was guilty if she didn’t know any better. She wondered how she looked. Did anyone suspect her? Was she being obvious? Did she looked scared, surprised enough? 

Her ponderings were cut short by Fitz.

“So... I think it’s time we acknowledge the screen in front of us.”

There was, indeed a screen in front of them. Biana couldn’t see anyone else’s (security reasons probably) but she assumed they all had the same screen. It read:

Who is the Impostor?

Underneath, all their names were listed. Wylie, Stina, Keefe, Marella, Linh, Tam, Fitz, Dex, and Biana. Opal, pink, lime green, orange, dark blue, dark gray, cyan, dark green, and purple. And, at the very bottom, next to Biana’s name, was a crossed out icon. ‘Sophie.’ Red. Dead.

Fitz said, “I don’t think we have enough evidence to vote anyone yet.”

Everyone nodded, half in agreement, half in the relief that they wouldn’t have to start pointing fingers yet.

Biana tapped on the “Skip Vote.” Once everyone was done voting, words showed up saying: 

No one was ejected. (Skipped)

2 Impostors remain.

She sighed. Thankfully, she hadn’t been voted out. No one had even voted for her. Then, why was she still so nervous?

As the screen faded away, she found herself worrying about what would happen next.

Would she have to kill someone herself this time?

Worse -- what if someone figured out it was her?

And what would happen once the game was over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: we edited the other two chapters :) so go re-read them. the edits were to avoid plot holes because sOmEoNe *stares pointedly at Mari* refused to use gacha logic. there was a long debate (totally not during class) over text on whether or not gacha logic was acceptable. so, sorry people who like gacha logic :') -doodle :3  
> the debate:  
> drive.google.com/file/d/1U0jp0lWIS2iqizYBAjF2J2kfPRH7BR6n/view?usp=sharing


	5. Chapter 4 - Fitz

Once voting was over, Fitz and Keefe wandered over to Reactor, both absorbed in their own thoughts.

Fitz was angry. Angry at the Impostors, for killing Sophie. Angry at Keefe, for taking so long on his stupid task. And angry with Sophie, for making him and Keefe to leave her alone in Electrical. And, worst of all -- though he didn't want to admit it -- he was angry with himself, for not going back into electrical to check on Sophie. But he couldn't think that, because his sanity could shatter because of that. Better to focus on the anger than the guilt.

He looked at Keefe, who never used anger, and who always focused on the guilt. Why, though? he thought. As close as he and his best friend were, he would never be able to understand how he relied on the sanity-shattering guilt instead of the anger and want for revenge. He sighed, and shook his head to clear his thoughts. He noticed that they had reached a door that said Reactor on it. He knew that both he and Keefe had tasks in there. They walked in, Keefe walking over to a machine with blue squares on it (the sign above it read Start Reactor) and Fitz walked over to a screen with the words Unlock Manifolds above it. As he pressed the buttons in the order it specified, he heard whispers coming from the vent.

Another warning about blood :) Alternate version

"Come on, let me kill Keefe! You know how much I hate him — and that whole 'Bangs Boy' thing." The voices were hushed, but Fitz could hear them.

There could only be one person saying that. But Fitz needed to stay silent until he could figure out who the other Impostor was — no one else could have been in the vent except the other impostor, and Tam was clearly talking to someone. Fitz's brows furrowed in concentration as he struggled to hear the rest of their conversation.

The other Impostor had a quieter voice. Fitz only caught half of the sentence. But he knew who it was.

"...not killing my brother!" Keefe didn't have a sibling. And there was no one else in that room.

His sister.

Biana.

He gasped, realizing a second too late that he shouldn't have, when the doors slammed shut. Keefe looked up from his task, surprised. He hardly had time to turn around before he was stabbed in the back — literally — by Biana. Fitz, on the other hand, was so busy watching his best friend get murdered by his sister that he didn't notice Tam sneaking up behind him, also holding a knife.

Tam raised the knife high into the air and plunged it into Fitz's back. He fell to the ground and the world faded to black.

He awoke to a shimmering entity poking his shoulder.

"Sophie?" The words were out of his mouth just as he registered that it was her.

She nodded. "Hi, Fitz. If you can see me, you're definitely dead now."

He blinked. He was... dead. That's right! Tam killed him. Tam- he thought, and Biana!

That's right, Tam and Biana were the Impostors. They got him and Keefe. But where were they now? He looked around, and saw them jumping back into the vent at the last second. He couldn't see their faces.

Fitz then looked over at Keefe, who was still unconscious. He poked him, trying to ignore the blood from the wound on his back. He was also trying not to look over at his own dead body, but the iron smell of blood in the air was hard to ignore. And he tried to forget the fact that his sister — his SISTER — had killed Keefe, the guy she had a crush on for years before. And had planned his death too. And killed Sophie.

He saw them leaving Reactor through the vents, and walked out to try to figure out where they had gone.

Fitz was surprised by the fact that he could now walk through walls. He saw Sophie and Keefe (who had woken up by then) following him, Keefe already making jokes that they were all Phasers. Fitz didn't feel like joking. He walked into a room labelled Lower Engine, and saw Tam and Biana climbing out of a vent in the corner of that room. They paused for a bit, standing in lower engine. Sophie sat down on one of the railings surrounding the engine and sighed, her semi-transparent body seeming to shrink in its space suit.

"No one alive can see us or hear us," she exclaimed, "all we can do is walk through walls, finish our tasks, and watch more people die!"

"I feel kinda bad for Biana," she continued, "she seems so nervous, like she doesn't know what to do, and she's definitely reluctant to kill. I doubt you two saw what she looked like after she killed you, but she looked really upset." Sophie slouched even more. Fitz and Keefe sat down on either side of her.

"It's my fault. I should have —" Keefe started, but Fitz interrupted him.

"It's not your fault. It's that cloaked person's fault," he clenched his fists.

"But still, I could have — " The lights turned off. Fitz turned around in surprise. He could still see — something about being a ghost must have given him night vision. But it was still creepy.

"Should we go to Electrical?" Sophie asked. Fitz nodded, and Keefe shook his head.

"Why not? It's where the next death will probably be . . ." Fitz asked Keefe. 

"Exactly. Do you really want to watch someone get murdered again?" Keefe replied.

"Well, we should at least wake them up once they become a ghost." Sophie nodded, and the trio left for Electrical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Doodle here, I don't usually write from a male POV, how did I do? Any advice for the future? Please leave feedback!! -doodle :3


	6. Chapter 5 - Biana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lights turn off.

After attacking Fitz and Keefe, Biana and Tam climbed into the vents, ran into Lower Engine, climbed out of the vents, and ran into Electrical. As soon as they got there, Biana collapsed, shaking. Tam ran to her.

"Hey, it's okay. They'll come back once this game is over," Tam helped Biana stand up again. "It's just a game, after all."

He showed her the box that controlled the lights. "If we turn some of these off, the lights will turn off. I think there might be another way with this bracelet thing," he pointed to his wrist, "but I haven't figured it out yet. So for now, we can turn the lights off manually. Once the lights are off, I'll go look around for people to kill -- these Impostor space suits give us darkness vision. Sound good?" Biana nodded.

Once the lights turned off, Tam, like he had said, left. Biana remained by the entrance of Electrical, waiting for people to show up. If it's just one person, I'll kill them. If it's multiple, I'll pretend to be confused. She was reluctant to attack people since these were all her friends (Except, maybe Stina), but she knew it was the only way that they would be able to survive.

To her relief, there were two people who ran into Electrical -- Dex and Stina. 

"I already told you, it should be really easy! I mean, if it were impossible to fix without a Technopath, what on earth would we do? Not see for the rest of this round?"

"No, you would have to -- Biana!"

"We would have to Biana? What do you mean . . . Oh, hi Biana" Stina scowled and sighed. "Let me guess, the lights are really easy to fix, you just wanted to wait for Tam here?"

"No, actually, the lights are actually really confusing. I can't figure it out," Biana replied

"Hah! Told ya so!" Dex grinned, and Stina scowled even more than before. He walked over to them and started flipping the switches and moving the wires. While he was doing that, Biana turned to Stina.

"So what have you guys been doing this whole time?" she asked.

"We were in Navigation and Weapons, then O2, then we had to go to Shields and Communications. We all had this super long task called download data that took about 5 minutes. Five. Whole. Minutes." She sighed. "Anyway, Marella disappeared a little bit before the lights turned off.”

"Isn't that kind of suspicious?" Biana asked, cautious. ”I mean, she disappeared right before a sabotage.” 

Biana was worried that someone would notice that, she, too, was in a different place from the group, and so was Tam. Hopefully, Stina wouldn’t notice.

"I guess. I don't really know, I wasn't actually really thinking about that." She frowned, then shook her head. "Anyways, what about you and Tam? Where were you two the whole time?"

"We were in Upper and Lower Engine. We had something called align thing? I’m not sure, but we were just about to go Navigation and O2 when the lights turned off. Then Tam --" As if on cue, Tam appeared. At the same moment, Dex turned the lights back on. 

"Oh, there you are! I was worried, where were you?" Biana asked.

"Security. I tried looking for you using the security cameras, but you weren't there. I did see Marella through the cameras, she was in the Medbay hall."

Wait.

Wasn't the Medbay hall close to the security room?

That means... Marella was probably just murdered.

As Biana stored this piece of information away, she, Stina, Dex, and Tam all agreed to walk together until Storage, where Dex and Stina would finish their tasks in Admin ("We both have the second part of 'Download/Upload Data'. Let's hope it takes less time") and Biana and Dex would go to Navigation and O2.

When they finished this planning, there was silence for a couple of seconds. They each stared at each other, and Biana bit her lip.

"Be careful."

"Of course. I'm not going to let some stupid Impostor kill me," Stina replied. And with that, the group of four left Electrical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> i forget to update sometimes sorry ;-;

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Author here :) This story is cross-posted on Wattpad and Quotev, here are the links to the other versions:  
> https://www.quotev.com/story/13400368/kotlc-characters-play-Among-Us  
> https://www.wattpad.com/1025268736-kotlc-characters-play-among-us-prologue-sophie  
> Aaaaand, here is my wonderful editor/co-author, MarinetheFirst:  
> https://www.quotev.com/Marinethefirst  
> https://twitter.com/Marinethefirst1
> 
> For updates that are actually always posted on Tuesdays:   
> https://www.quotev.com/story/13400368/kotlc-characters-play-Among-Us


End file.
